


All I Need

by Loser



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Prostitution, Rent Boy, Will add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser/pseuds/Loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik attempts to purge his relationship woes with the assistance of a young prostitute. Erik is also an English teacher at an all-boys boarding school, and is assigned a new transfer student the next day. And here he thought that fate was only reserved for fairy tales. Although, he always expected fate to be a little less complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

_Ssshhh..._

 

Erik grunts in amusement as he hears the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. 

 

_How is it that even the inanimate tries to lull me._

 

The steam emanating from the hot water slowly creeps into Erik's bedroom, steadily clearing his senses. He grips the rumpled sheets at his sides and instantly calls to mind the image of these very hands clawing into white, supple thighs. With a stuttered gasp, he recalls feeling the oxygen in his lungs being sucked from his body and into another's. His chest rises and falls, struggling to regain the breath that was stolen by a creature that only luck could bring about. 

 

Luck. The success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions. At the beginning of his evening, Erik surely believed that stumbling upon this willing and unreasonably stunning boy was a success. Now that the deed was done and the bait had been taken, he struggled to pen that fine line between success and failure. 

 

The squeak of the knobs signal the end of the boy's shower. Wet feet begin puttering about on the mismatched tiles; the soft rustle of a towel being pulled off of a bar is heard as well. Erik turns his head toward the bathroom and looks at the source in which his young pleasure lies. He watches as the boy casually dries himself off, and immediately pushes down the fear of being left alone so soon. An appreciative, playful look on the boy's face puts him at ease, and Erik watches as he slowly turns and sits on the edge of the bed. 

 

"500 was it?" Erik reaches for his wallet on the stand by his bed.

 

"300 should be fine."

 

Erik looks up at the boy, clearly taken back but says nothing. He just looks at him and quickly silences the strange romantic urge to say _but you're worth so much more_.

 

A wet mop of chestnut hair whirls and sprays water all over Erik's body and bed, to unveil the boy's face staring right at him over a freckled shoulder. A suspicious sparkle in a pair of sea blue eyes makes itself known despite the dimly lit surrounding.

 

"This is your first time, isn't it? Consider this a discounted trial." 

 

Then the boy has the nerve to wink.

 

Erik rolls his eyes and sinks back into his bed with a childish huff.

 

_This kid is absolutely absurd._

 

He chuckles as if he heard Erik's stray thought.

 

"Don't worry about getting it up again, big guy. Just have a little more confidence. The foreplay was good enough, but I suggest that you use your hands more with your partner."

 

"I don't have a partner."

 

"Too good to have one then?"

 

"He left me today."

 

"Oh. I see. Why did he leave?"

 

"I don't know. I couldn't find a single reason why. He just called me and said that he wanted out. Simple as that."

 

The boy's eyes wander from Erik's face, and down to the damp towel in his hands. His small hand spreads over the material, and strokes it thoughtfully.

 

"Did I help you forget? Your partner I mean."

 

"Yes." 

 

And it was the truth. He did. 

 

"Until you asked your questions."

 

A slow, cheeky smile spreads across the boy's face, and he's suddenly scrambling for Erik's phone found lying beside his wallet. Erik incredulously observes from his spot on the bed, as the boy frantically punches numbers into the device. A muted, standard ringtone is heard across the room where the boy's clothes lay in a messy pile on the floor by the foot of the bed. 

 

The boy picks up his phone that continues to ring and looks back at Erik with a sly, and clearly determined grin.

 

"Next time, I'll make you forget."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. Yeah. I'm a long time reader, first time writer. I love AU's, and I thought that I'd start off with one, I guess. I would never fully admit it, (in real life or on my blog) but I really love teacher/student dynamics, and I just watched the film "Schoolboy Crush," and I just- I couldn't help myself. This fanfic is based off of the film I mentioned because I just, I don't know. I wanted to? Wow, I just realized how freaking liberating the fanfiction experience is. Okay, so anyways, I hope you like what I've got so far, and will help me out along the way with comments and/or criticism. Thanks!


End file.
